Gelogen
by f.thoele
Summary: War das etwa alles gelogen?“ Der Regen tropfte von Ginnys Körper herunter, aufgebracht ging sie auf Harry zu. Antworte mir, Harry! Alles, aber auch wirklich alles was du sagtest, es war alles gelogen?“ Harry antwortete nicht...


Gelogen

„War das etwa alles gelogen?"

Der Regen tropfte von Ginnys Körper herunter, aufgebracht ging sie auf Harry zu.

„Antworte mir, Harry! Alles, aber auch wirklich alles was du sagtest, es war alles gelogen?"

Harry antwortete nicht, saß weiter reglos auf dem Boden, den Kopf an die steinerne Wand gelehnt.

Ginny musste lachen. Ein hysterisches, nervöses Lachen.

„Weißt du was Harry! Das wars! Ich gebe es auf! Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten! Mach doch was du willst!"

Es war Sommer, die Schüler von Hogwarts hätten froh sein können, hätten sich auf den grünen Wiesen austoben, das Wetter genießen können. Es war warm, die Sonne schien, doch kaum ein Schüler war zu sehen, draußen am großen See. Was war passiert? Es hatte einen Anschlag gegeben. Todesser waren auf Hogwarts eingedrungen, hatten unschuldige Schüler getötet, viele verletzt. Und Dumbledore hatten sie getötet.

Kaum einer wagte sich nach draußen. Nicht nur aus Sicherheitsgründen, niemand schien noch Willens zu sein, das Leben zu genießen. Eine Woche war der Anschlag nun her, und noch immer sah man einen großen Teil der Schüler still und einsam durch die Gänge schleichen.

So gesehen war es also nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Harry Potter, der Junge der überlebte, mit niemanden zu sprechen schien.

_Dumbledore ist tot! Nein, das kann nicht sein! Snape... Es war doch sowas von klar! Wieso hatte Dumbledore es nicht gewusst? man hätte ihm niemals vertrauen dürfen!_

_Was soll ich nur tun? Ohne Dumbledore können wir doch gleich aufgeben! Und Ginny? Ich kann sie dieser Gefahr nicht aussetzen! Nein!_

Tief in Gedanken versunken schlich Harry durch die vielen, verworrenen Gänge des Schlosses. Selten traf er andere Schüler, doch er wendete den Blick immer von ihnen ab. Niemand von ihnen, nicht einmal Ron konnte ihm helfen. Niemanden von ihnen konnte er der enormen Gefahr aussetzen, unter der Harry seit einer Woche stand.

Seine Freunde machten sich vermutlich ziemliche Sorgen um ihn, doch das war Harry egal. er hatte spätestens jetzt nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun. Zu Dumbledores Beerdigung in zwei Tagen würde er gehen, danach würde er sich auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen machen. Alleine. Niemand würde ihm helfen können, niemanden wollte er dieser Gefahr aussetzen.

„Ginny, Lust auf Zaubererschach?"

Sie seufzte schwer.

„Sollten wir nicht lieber irgend etwas tun, damit wir in einem Monat noch am Leben sind? Sollten wir nicht kämpfen? Voldemort ist auf dem besten Wege zu gewinnen..."

Ginny saß schon seit dem frühen Morgen hier auf der Fensterbank und sah hinaus. Nach draußen, wo das Wetter zu perfekt schien, um wahr zu sein.

„Ron, weißt du was mit Harry los ist? Ich habe ihn seit fast einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen... Er weicht mir total aus..."

Ron stand aus dem Sessel am Kamin aus, ging zu seiner jüngeren Schwester.

„Er weicht nicht nur dir aus. Er weicht allen aus. Lass ihm Zeit..."

Er nahm sie in den Arm.

„Wir alle sind betroffen, erschüttert über Dumbledores Tod. Doch Harry, ihn trifft es am härtesten..."

Ginny weinte leise, stand auf.

„Danke, Ron. Mir ist trotzdem nicht nach Schachspielen, vielleicht morgen..."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie in Richtung Schlafsaal.

Es war schon später Abend, als Ginny aufwachte. Sie war in den Schlafsaal gegangen, hatte sich kurz hingelegt und war sofort eingeschlafen. Die letzte Tage hatte sie, wie viele nachts kaum geschlafen.

Jetzt musste sie raus. Leider gab es bei Dunkelheit eine Ausgangssperre, doch der Astronomieturm war betretbar, er lag noch im sicheren Teil von Hogwarts.

Vorsichtig schlich sie durch die Gänge des Schlosses, den Patrouillen ausweichend, bis zum Fuß des Turmes.

Während sie die vielen Stufen hinauf stieg, dachte sie wie eigentlich fast immer an Harry.

Auf der einen Seite konnte sie ihn ja verstehen, ohnehin schon in der Rolle des Auserwählten gefangen, einer Rolle die er nie haben wollte, nun Dumbledores Tod, der rasche Machtgewinn Voldemorts, da würde sie auch erstmal Ruhe haben wollen.

Doch er konnte sich doch nicht ewig von allen Leuten fernhalten! Er konnte doch nicht etwa denken, dass er alleine auf die Suche gehen würde, wonach auch immer er suchen musste? Nein, das konnte er nicht machen!

Mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Trauer und Mitgefühl kam sie oben an, öffnete die Tür.

Es war kühler hier als sie dachte, doch es war trotzdem sehr schön, vor allem nach einer Woche im Schloss. Tief atmete sie die kühle Nachtluft ein, als sie zum Geländer ging und über die weiten Ländereien schaute.

Irgendwo da draußen war er, waren seine Todesser. Bald würde er wieder hier herkommen, das war ziemlich sicher...

„Es tut mir Leid, Ginny..."

Eine leise Stimme erklang hinter Ginny, sie drehte sich um.

Harry stand dort an die Wand gelehnt. Ginny ging langsam auf ihn zu. Er sah nicht gut aus, die Augen blutunterlaufen, Bartstoppeln im Gesicht, die Kapuze des schwarzen Umhangs über den Kopf gezogen.

„Ich hätte mich nicht so abkapseln dürfen, ihr wollt mir doch alle helfen, das weiß ich... Bitte verzeih mir..."

Ginny kam auf ihn zu, fasste ihn an den Händen, sah ihm in die Augen.

„Harry... ich verstehe dich doch..."

Sanft fuhr sie ihm mit ihren Fingern über das Gesicht, nahm ihm die Kapuze ab. Fuhr ihm über die Haare, legte ihm die Hände in den Nacken.

Sie Zog ihn an sich ran, küsste ihn.

„Harry, wir schaffen das! Ich werde bei dir bleiben, egal wohin es geht..."

Harry liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht.

„Danke Ginny..."

Wieder küssten sie sich, schlossen sich gegenseitig in die Arme.

„Wann müssen wir gehen?"

„Gleich nach Dumbledores Beerdigung... Eigentlich so schnell wie möglich...

Ginny, du musst nicht mitkommen. Du weißt, dass eine gute Chance besteht, dass wir nicht lebend zurückkehren werden?"

Die Angesprochene schluckte schwer.

„Ja Harry, das weiß ich. Und meine Mum wird mich umbringen, aber ich komme mit. Ich liebe dich Harry, ich will bei dir sein und dir dabei helfen, das Böse zu besiegen. Ich will nicht hier bleiben und warten, wissend dass du vielleicht nie wieder kommst..."

„Ginny, ich..."

Harrys letzte Worte wurden nicht mehr ausgesprochen, Ginny hatte sich um ihn geschlungen, ihr Lippen auf seine gepresst.

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie zum ersten mal seit langem so etwas wie Glück, wie Freude. Sicher, sie hatte Angst was passieren würde, sie wusste dass sie sich in monate- ja vielleicht jahrelange Lebensgefahr begeben würde, doch sie war nicht alleine, Harry war nicht alleine.

Das Wetter hatte sich schlagartig geändert, fast als wäre es eine Voraussicht auf die dunklen Zeiten die kommen würden. Schwere, graue Wolken hingen am Himmel, es regnete.

Am späten Nachmittag lief sie durch das Schloss. Sie war mit Harry in der Bibliothek verabredet gewesen, doch er war nicht erschienen. Auf der Suche nach ihm streifte sie durch die Gänge, doch niemand schien ihn gesehen zu haben.

In Ginny kochte langsam die Enttäuschung, ja die Wut hoch. Am Vorabend hatte er ihr noch versprochen, dass er keinen Alleingang machen würde und nun sowas? Hoffentlich war das alles nur ein Missverständnis.

Nach längerer Suche fand sie ihn schließlich auf dem Astronomieturm.

Da saß er im strömenden Regen, immer noch den schweren schwarzen Umhang tragend.

Er saß auf dem kalten Steinfußboden, die Hände um die Knie geschlungen, den Blick starr nach unten gerichtet.

„Ginny, lass es gut sein"

Seine Stimme klang traurig, aber bestimmt. Sie stellte sich vor ihn, schaute ihn an.

„Harry Potter, sieh mich an!"

Er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Ginny, ich kann das nicht weiter tun. Ich kann dich nicht belügen. Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen. Du bleibst hier, machst weiter, versuchst so gut es geht weiterzumachen. ich kann dich nicht den großen gefahren aussetzen..."

Ginny ging aufgebracht und traurig hin und her.

„Was soll das, Harry? Denk mal an gestern Abend, bedeutet das denn nichts? Ich bin bereit mein Leben für dich zu opfern, ich wollte dir helfen! Ist es nicht das, was Liebe bedeutet?"

Harry schaute weiter schweigend auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen.

„Verdammt nochmal rede mit mir, Harry!"

Langsam hob er seinen Kopf, die tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nichtmal ob ich dich wirklich liebe Ginny... vielleicht war ich nur froh, vor dieser Mission nochmal Freude zu erleben, ich weiß es nicht..."

„War das etwa alles gelogen?"

Der Regen tropfte von Ginnys Körper herunter, aufgebracht ging sie auf Harry zu.

„Antworte mir, Harry! Alles, aber auch wirklich alles was du sagtest, es war alles gelogen?"

Harry antwortete nicht, saß weiter reglos auf dem Boden, den Kopf an die steinerne Wand gelehnt.

Ginny musste lachen. Ein hysterisches, nervöses Lachen.

„Weißt du was Harry! Das wars! Ich gebe es auf! Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten! Mach doch was du willst!"

Mit diesen Worten ging sie durch die Tür, die scheppernd hinter ihr zufiel.

Harry saß weiter hier, weinte bitterlich. Er konnte es einfach nicht über das Herz bringen, Ginnys Leben auch noch zu riskieren. In weniger als 24 Stunden würde er abreisen, in der Hoffnung lebendig zurück zu kehren, in der Hoffnung dass Ginny im Verzeihen würde.


End file.
